solarcookingfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Cuiseurs solaires en pare-soleil
Cuiseurs construits en utilisant le pare-soleil UltraLightCooker 300px|right|thumb|[[UltraLightCooker]] L'UltraLightCooker équipé des panneaux de mousse de soutien a été conçu par André Kotowski de Solar Cooking Concept - France. Il a construit ce cuiseur spécialement pour son voyage en Pologne . L'objectif était de construire un four simple, rétractable, pas cher et facile à transporter. Il est utile pour les démonstrations et à cuisiner des repas simples. Matériaux utilisés Pare-soleil de voiture et la plaque de mousse de polystyrène (1,5 cm, soit environ 5/8 pouces d'épaisseur). Poids: 0,5 kg (1 lb), sans le récipient. Pour savoir plus : UltraLightCooker (avec les plans) Contact *Solar Cooking Concept Les autres versions d'UltraLightCooker (conçus par André Kotowski) Image:UltraLightCooker Plus E-7.JPG|UltraLightCooker Plus Image:UltraLightCooker Bamboo-1.JPG|UltraLightCooker Bamboo Image:UltraLightCooker Mouchot-1.JPG|UltraLightCooker Mouchot Image:UltraLightCooker Cone-15.JPG|UltraLightCooker Cone Fichier:ULC Cone Plus-01.JPG|UltraLightCooker Cone Plus UltraLightCooker Scout-11.jpg|UltraLightCooker Scout UltraLightCooker Traveller-11.jpg|UltraLightCooker Traveller Windshield Shade Solar Cooker (conçu par en:Kathy Dahl-Bredine - traduction disponible) En expérimentant divers concepts de fours l‘année passée afin de les introduire dans les communautés indigènes dans lesquelles j'habite et je travaille, au Mexique méridional, j'ai été frappé par une méthode particulièrement simple de fabrication d’un four solaire portatif instantané. En prenant un pare-soleil réfléchissant de voiture, plié en accordéon, vous pouvez le transformer en version entonnoir solaire, en cousant simplement quelques languettes de Velcro sur les bords. Voici comment : Matériaux nécessaires Un pare-soleil accordéon de voiture à face réfléchissante, une grille à gâteau (ou une armature en fil de fer), 12 cm de Velcro (ruban adhésif de fermeture), un pot noire, un sac de cuisson pour four, un seau ou une corbeille en plastique. Instructions #Étalez le parasoleil sur le sol, l’encoche ronde vers vous. #Coupez la Velcro en 3 morceaux d’environ 4 cm de long. #Cousez à la main chaque pièce, régulièrement espacées, sur le bord, à gauche de l’entaille ; en laissant dépasser de moitié chaque bande de Velcro de telle manière que les deux bords rapprochés forment ensuite un entonnoir. A noter : j’ai d’abord essayé de les coudre à la machine, mais cela coupait la matière du réflecteur. #Pressez les pièces de velcro ensemble, et placez l’entonnoir dans un seau ou une poubelle en plastique ronde. #Placez un pot noir sur le support à gâteau, et enfermez le tout dans un sac à cuisson au four. Une taille standard aux USA est de 25 cm. Posez-le dans l’entonnoir de sorte que le support repose sur les bords supérieurs du seau ou de la corbeille en plastique. Le pare-soleil étant mou et flexible, le support est nécessaire pour soutenir le pot. Cela permet également aux rayons du soleil de frapper le bas du pot et de réfléchir de tous les côtés. Si un tel support n'est pas disponible, une armature de fil pourrait tout aussi bien fonctionner. A noter : le matériel flexible va s’écraser sur les côtés du support. L’entonnoir doit être incliné en direction du soleil.  Par temps venteux, un bâtonnet placé en travers de l’entonnoir va permettre de le stabiliser. Après la cuisson, repliez simplement votre four et tenez-le avec des élastiques afin de voyager facilement ou de le ranger.   J’ai trouvé que ce four particulièrement simple était extrêmement pratique, aussi léger que facile à transporter n’importe où. Et au final, il a atteint une température supérieure en un laps de temps plus court que d’autres modèles de fours que j’avais expérimenté ( je n’ai jamais utilisé de four parabolique) – légèrement au dessus de 175°C. J’ai cuit des haricots noir en environ autant de temps que sur une gazinière. Je l’ai utilisé pour cuire du pain, de la granola, des brownies, des lasagnes, toutes sortes de légumes et pour purifier (pasteuriser) l’eau. Le pare-soleil n’est pas trouvable partout, mais je soupçonne qu’on puisse le trouver dans la plupart des zones urbaines depuis que je l’ai trouvé à Mexico Sud. On peut aussi trouver de la Velcro dans les magasins de tissus. Le prix du parasoleil était d’environ de 2,50 euros, la Velcro, 21 cents. Pour savoir plus en:Windshield Shade Solar Cooker (traduction disponible) Contact *kpdbmx@gmail.com Image:Windshield_shade1.jpg|Pare-soleil accordéon Image:Windshield_shade2.jpg|Montage Image:Windshield_shade3.jpg|Cuiseur en fonctionnement Cuiseurs d'Armando Herculano (conçu par en:Armando Herculano - traduction disponible) Armando Herculano du Portugal signale qu'il mène des démonstrations et des ateliers de cuisine solaire pour les écoles, les organisations non gouvernementales et les organismes locaux en utilisant les cuiseurs en pare-soleil. Il travaille avec Amigos Mindelo, une ONG portugaise basée à Vila do Conde. Il a récemment conçu également une cuisinière solaire de type "à panneaux" en carton appelé en:Girassol (traduction disponible). Contact *Mail: aherculanof@yahoo.com.br *Web: Fichier:Armando Herculano.jpg|Armando Herculano avec ses cuiseurs Fichier:Armando Herculano cookers.jpg|Autres cuiseurs d'Armando Herculano Fichier:East Timor students with Girassol solar cookers.jpg|Cuiseurs Girassol Les autres cuiseurs de même type (traduction disponible) Fichier:Super-size windshield shade cooker.jpg|Super-size Cooker de en:Sharon Cousins Fichier:Steel bowl cooker.jpg| Fichier:Two Steel Bowl cooker.jpg|Two Steel Bowl Cooker, voir aussi Fichier:ARPSC.jpg|en:Aluminium Roasting Pan Cooker Fichier:Haines Windscreen.jpg|Haines Foarm Insulation Cooker, voir aussi en:Haines Solar Cooker Fichier:Kettle catches early rays.jpg|Kettle Cooker de en:Sharon Cousins Fichier:Ryerson HVAC insul. cooker front.jpg|Ryerson Cooker de en:Waterproofing Fichier:Cantina West Reflectix cooker.jpg|Cantina West Cooker, voir aussi en:Solar Cooker at Cantina West Fichier:Wheelbarrow windshield.jpg|Wheelbarrow Windshield Cooker, voir aussi en:Solar Cooker at Cantina West Fichier:Boitmichoa.jpg|Four boîte Vidéos Fichier:Car sunshade solar cooker windshield Fichier:How to Bake Cookies in a Solar Oven Video 26 Fichier:Sunflair Solar Oven Review and Field Test Liens internes *UltraLightCooker (avec les plans) *UltraLightCooker Plus *UltraLightCooker Bamboo *UltraLightCooker Mouchot *UltraLightCooker Cone *UltraLightCooker Cone (plans) *UltraLightCooker Cone Plus Liens externes *en:Windshield Shade Solar Cooker (traduction disponible) * *Cuiseur solaire en pare-soleil *Cuiseur solaire très simple * Catégorie:Cuiseurs divers Catégorie:Cuiseurs à panneaux réfléchissants Catégorie:Plans pour les débutants